Mission Sous Haute Tension
by Titefolle
Summary: Un serial killer sévit à New York, tuant de jeunes couples. Cette enquête va mener Castle et Beckett dans le monde des hôtels de luxe. Pour trouver le tueur, ils devront remplir une mission spéciale...Mais cela va-t-il les rapprocher? Ou bien les éloigner? Cela se passe durant la saison 3 donc Castle et Beckett ne sont pas en couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors me revoilà cette fois-ci non pas avec un OS mais avec une fic à plusieurs chapitres ! **

**Certaines personnes peuvent reconnaître cette histoire qui a déjà été publiée il y a des années sur Castle Frenchboard et sur Hypnoweb, mais ceci est une nouvelle version de la fic !**

**Merci à Oriana, qui fut ma co-auteure lors de la première publication, et merci à DrWeaver, qui a accepté d'être ma bêta :D **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Castle et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à AWM et ABC.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Beckett fut tirée des bras de Morphée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Au bout d'un certain moment, voyant l'insistance de l'appel, elle comprit qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas de sitôt. Elle tendit donc son bras vers sa table de nuit et le chercha à tâtons. Quand, enfin, elle sentit le petit objet du bout des doigts, elle le prit et décrocha.

-Beckett…, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée

-Quoi? Encore?…J'arrive dans 20 minutes.

Elle raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était à peine 4h30 du matin. Décidément, ce taré ne la laisserait pas tranquille de sitôt…  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche qui avait achevé de la réveiller, elle but une tasse de café en vitesse et partit vers la scène de crime.

Pendant ce temps, au loft …  
Castle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait décidé d'écrire et dans ses moment-là, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ça le détendait et avec cette dernière enquête, il en avait bien besoin. Mais il savait que cette « pause-détente » n'était que temporaire, le tueur n'étant toujours pas sous les verrous.  
Il fut interrompu dans son travail par la sonnerie de son téléphone.  
- Lieutenant Beckett ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Castle, on a un nouveau meurtre, lui annonça Beckett.  
-Où ça?  
-Dans un hôtel luxueux dans l'Upper East Side, le « Carlyle ».

-Castle?  
-Euh…oui désolé. Vous pensez que c'est encore lui?  
-Cela m'en a tout l'air. Mais pour être sûrs, il faut se rendre sur place et qu'on ait la confirmation de Lanie. Je passe vous prendre dans 10 minutes en bas de votre immeuble.

-D'accord, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Rick ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. Décidément, ce malade n'allait pas leur donner de vacances. Il enregistra son travail, ferma son ordinateur et alla se changer.  
10 minutes plus tard, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et sortit dans la rue. Il remarqua la voiture et alla la rejoindre.  
-Bonjour Lieutenant, la salua-t-il.  
-Castle, répondit-elle simplement.  
Elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux.  
-Ça va ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme…  
-Oh! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dormais pas en fait. J'écrivais. Et vous? Bien dormi?  
-Moi au moins je n'ai pas passé de nuit blanche, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à la scène de crime, un hôtel 4 étoiles sur la 76th.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, une magnifique pièce au mur blancs et crème sur lesquels étaient accrochés des miroirs, agrandissant la pièce. Le sol était en marbre noir et contrastait avec la couleur claire des murs. Un lustre en cristal, suspendu au plafond, éclairait la pièce. Contre le mur du fond se trouvaient des canapés beiges, aux allures confortables, à côté desquels se trouvait un vase avec des fleurs blanches. Et entre ceux-ci, un long couloir menant à un ascenseur.

Un officier en uniforme leur indiqua que la scène de crime se trouvait au 5e étage.

Arrivés à destination ils entrèrent dans une somptueuse suite. Les murs étaient jaunes et blanc. Le sol était recouvert d'un magnifique tapis gris clair sur lequel étaient placés deux canapés de couleur crème l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par une table basse en verre décorée par un bouquet de fleurs jaunes. Dans le coin à gauche de la porte, se trouvait un petit bureau en bois foncé. Dessus était posé un des nombreux livres qui étaient soigneusement rangés dans les étagères. Pour compléter tout cela, il y avait une baie vitrée donnant sur la ville, encore endormie.  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre, une pièce dont les murs étaient de la même couleur que le salon, une télé écran plat était posée sur un meuble blanc de style ancien. En face de ce meuble, un lit gigantesque occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. Sur celui-ci, se trouvaient deux cadavres, un homme et une femme. Ils avaient l'air paisible, comme endormis, unis dans la mort, main dans la main.  
Lanie était agenouillée à côté du lit, près du cadavre de l'homme.

-Lanie, s'il te plait ne me dit pas que c'est encore une de ses « œuvres », dit Beckett.

Pour toute réponse, la médecin légiste releva légèrement l'écharpe maculée de sang qui se trouvait autour du cou de l'homme.  
- Les deux victimes ont eu la tête tranchée. Ils étaient allongés quand il les a décapités. On peut voir les marques sur les draps et le matelas. De plus, la quantité de sang suggère qu'ils sont morts sur place. J'ai également trouvé des traces d'aiguilles sur la cuisse pour elle et sur le haut du bras pour lui, expliqua Lanie.

-Et il semble avoir reconstitué le … le « puzzle » en nouant des écharpes autour de leur cou, remarqua Castle.

-C'est son modus operandi, soupira Beckett. « The Head Slayer ». Heure du décès ?

-Je dirais entre minuit et 2h du matin, dit la légiste.

-Qui a découvert le corps ?

-Sam Withaker, il travaille pour l'hôtel, dit Esposito en entrant dans la chambre. Le couple avait commandé un snack et quand il est arrivé il les a trouvés comme cela.

-Bien, je pense que nous avons fini ici, retournons au commissariat, dit Beckett.

Beckett était assise à son bureau, une tasse de café entre les mains. Quant à Castle lui, il était face au tableau blanc, repassant tous leurs indices à la loupe. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose.  
"Si j'étais lui, je ne m'arrêterais pas. On a presque aucun indice !" Pensa Rick.

-Comment allons-nous arrêter ce type de tuer si nous n'avons aucune piste, aucun indice ? s'exclama l'écrivain en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Castle, on va l'avoir. Il va faire une erreur et on va le trouver et l'arrêter, dit Kate en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Mais quand elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle retira sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée.

-Je me demande quand même pourquoi il s'en prend à de jeunes couples ! se demanda Kate comme si de rien n'était.  
-Eh bien, il est probable que sa femme ait été tuée pendant leurs nuit de noces...

Elle allait lui répondre quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Ryan et Esposito.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?  
-On a interrogé tous les clients présents mais personne n'a vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit, répondit Esposito.  
-Donc, on a rien de nouveau, dit Beckett.  
-Les clients ne nous ont rien appris mais l'un des employés a vu un type sortir de l'ascenseur aux environs de minuit, reprit Ryan.  
-Il a pu l'identifier?  
-Non, il n'as pas vu son visage, il portait une casquette de baseball et des lunettes noires. Mais on a récupéré les vidéos de surveillances et qui sait, avec un peu de chance on pourra le voir clairement sur l'une d'entre elles et pouvoir l'identifier.  
-Bien, pendant ce temps-là, Esposito, fait des recherches sur nos deux nouvelles victimes…  
Elle regarda sur son bloc-notes.  
-…James et Kelly Carlson. On sait qu'ils viennent de Philadelphie et qu'ils passaient leur lune de miel au Carlyle. Chercher les trucs habituels, familles, collègues, etc.  
-Bien, patron.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers leurs bureaux respectifs. Beckett quitta sa chaise et s'approcha du tableau blanc qu'elle compléta avec les - maigres - éléments que les gars lui avaient ramenés. Elle s'assit sur le coin du bureau et soupira.

-Bon, si je récapitule, dit-elle. Premières victimes, Tom et Sarah Johnson, tués il y a un mois environ.  
-Ensuite, Jim et Betty Gordon, i semaines, enchaina Castle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
-I semaines, il a tué Ruth et Emily Malcolm.  
-Les corps de Robert et Jane Green ont été retrouvé la semaine dernière.  
-Et enfin, on passe à hier soir. À chaque fois, les victimes ont été retrouvées décapitées dans leur chambre d'hôtel…  
-…où ils passaient ce qui devait être le plus beau voyage de leur vie. Remarquez…dans un sens, ils ne l'oublieront jamais…  
-Castle!  
-Oui, lieutenant? Dit-il avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Il la fixa avec son regard couleur océan, où elle s'y plongea sans grande difficultés. Lui, il se perdit dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder durant ce qui leur parut une éternité. Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone de Beckett qui interrompit cet échange visuel. Reprenant ses esprits, elle décrocha.

-Beckett!…D'accord on arrive.  
Elle raccrocha, pris sa veste et ses clés.  
-C'était Lanie, elle veut nous voir.

Et ils s'éloignèrent vers l'ascenseur, sous les regards de Ryan et Esposito. Assis à leurs bureaux respectifs, ils n'avaient rien manqué de la scène

-5 dollars qu'ils finiront ensemble avant la fin de la semaine, dit Ryan, une main tendue vers son coéquipier.  
-Pari tenu, répondit celui-ci en lui tapant dans la main, scellant leur accord.

Dans la voiture de Beckett, un silence pesant régnait. Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le poste, quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, perturbés par ce qu'il s'était passé avant le coup de fil de Lanie.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je le vois ou pense à lui, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade? Il faut que tu te ressaisisses ma pauv'fille! Mais ce regard…Non! Il ne faut pas penser à ça! » pensa-t-elle.

« Calme-toi, Castle! Ce n'est pas une femme pour toi et tu le sais très bien! Elle est déjà prise. Elle sort avec ce « docteur à la moto » et elle à l'air heureuse avec lui… »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la morgue. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent, d'un pas pressé, vers le bâtiment.  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie où se trouvaient Lanie et ses « clients ». La médecin légiste était en train de relire un rapport assise sur une des tables vides.

-Désolés pour le retard, on a été pris dans les embouteillages, s'excusa Beckett. Bon, qu'as-tu trouvé?  
-J'ai découvert comment notre tueur à maitriser les victimes, dit-elle en s'approchant de la table où était allongée Kelly Carlson. Ils ont été empoisonnés au curare.  
-Au curare? Demanda la jeune flic.  
-Le curare provient d'une plante d'Amazonie, entre autre. Il n'agit que sur les muscles striés…

Voyant les regards interrogatifs de Beckett, il ajouta…

-C'est-à-dire, au niveau des biceps, triceps. Pas sur le cœur ou l'estomac, par exemple. Il empêche les muscles de se contracter. Et la paralysie qu'il entraîne rend l'assistance respiratoire indispensable. J'ai fait des recherches un jour pour un de mes bouquins.

-Castle a raison. De plus, si la victime n'est pas prise en charge très rapidement, cela peut entraîner des conséquences dramatiques.  
-Comme la mort? Demanda le lieutenant.  
-Par exemple.  
- Donc, ils seraient morts d'une trop grande dose de curare?  
-Non, ils sont bien morts suite à la décapitation. Le tueur les a tués avant. Ils devaient encore être conscients lorsqu'il leur a coupé la tête.

Un frisson parcouru les corps de la lieutenant et de son écrivain.

-Comment as-tu pu identifier le poison? Demanda Beckett.  
-Pour les 4 premiers couples, le curare avait totalement disparus de leur organisme, étant donné qu'on les a retrouvés près de 12h après leur mort. Ici, il n'a pas eu le temps de complètement se volatiliser vu que les corps ont été retrouvés rapidement.  
-Bien…autre chose?  
-Non, rien de nouveau par rapport aux meurtres précédents. Ils ont été décapités, eux aussi, par une hache très bien aiguisée.  
-OK, si tu as du nouveau, tu m'appelles.

Lanie acquiesça, avant de voir Beckett et Castle repartir.

**A/N : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter en bien ou en mal (savoir ce qui ne plait pas aide à améliorer ^^). Je pense poster tous les 2 ou 3 jours normalement ^^ A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici enfin le chapitre 2 !**

**Désolée pour ce retard, mais plusieurs choses se sont passées récemment et donc je n'ai pu poster plus tôt. **

**Merci à caskett71, emi, Guest, Madoka ayu, lille76, Audrey 1986 d'avoir commenté le chapitre 1, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur favoris !**

**Enfin un tout grand merci à DrWeaver, ma chère bêta, pour avoir pris le temps de corriger (car croyez-moi, y a du boulot !)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

**Disclaimer :**** « Castle » ne m'appartient pas, mais à AWM, David Amann et ABC.**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Beckett et Castle arrivèrent au poste, quelques minutes après avoir quitté Lanie, et eurent une surprise en arrivant à l'étage de la criminelle.

Jordan Shaw se trouvait dans le bureau de Montgomery et semblait en grande discussion avec le capitaine.

-Ryan ! Espo ! appela Beckett. Qu'est-ce que Shaw fait ici ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Ryan alors que son collègue se contenta de hausser les épaules.

La porte du bureau du capitaine s'ouvra alors, et l'Agent du FBI s'avança vers eux.

-Beckett! Heureuse de vous revoir, même si j'aurai préféré en d'autres circonstances. Castle, salua Shaw.

-Jordan, salua Castle.

-Agent Shaw…Excusez-moi mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici?

-Les dieux de l'Olympe m'ont envoyé vous aider sur l'affaire de « The Head Slayer ». Il a déjà fait 10 victimes…

Il est vrai que l'enquête n'avançait pas, et que Jordan était une des meilleures dans le domaine.

-D'accord…Après tout, un peu d'aide est la bienvenue, dit Beckett.

-Bien. Avery, mettez en place notre centre d'opérations.

-Centre d'opérations? Avec votre matrice de données?

-Oui, Castle, avec la matrice de données.

-Cool ! Dit-il avec l'expression d'un gamin un matin de Noël.

Beckett roula des yeux et se dirigea vers son tableau blanc. Elle marqua les informations que Lanie lui avait données à la morgue.

-Du curare? C'est peu courant, lâcha Ryan.

-Et des cinglés qui décapite des jeunes couples, t'en vois souvent peut-être? Lui répondit Beckett. Sinon, rien de nouveau?

-Non rien, répondit Esposito.

-Bien. Faites une recherche sur le curare, voir où on peut s'en procurer.

-Bien patron, dirent en chœur Ryan et Esposito.

Jordan s'approcha du tableau blanc et lu les différents éléments de l'enquête pendant que Beckett et Castle la briefèrent sur les découvertes de Lanie.

-Moi, je pense que c'est un tueur envoyé par la CIA, parce que ces couples savaient quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à …

-Castle!

-Oui, lieutenant ? fit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Kate lui lança un regard noir, tandis que Jordan se retenait de rire.

« Décidément, ces deux-là ne changeront jamais » pensa-t-elle.

Ryan et Esposito revinrent, quelques minutes plus tard.

-On a appris qu'une caisse remplie de curare a été volée dans un entrepôt au Sud de la ville, dit Ryan.

-Un entrepôt? A qui il appartient? Demanda Jordan, devançant Beckett, ce qui l'exaspéra.

- A une société pharmaceutique. Euh… « PharmaLab », dit-il est relisant ses notes. On aura les vidéos de surveillance demain.

-Bien…

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à chercher un lien entre les victimes, mais mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient tous de jeunes mariés en lune de miel, ils firent chou blanc.

-Bien, rentrez chez vous. On en apprendra pas plus aujourd'hui, déclara Beckett en remarquant qu'il était déjà 20h. A demain.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Ils se saluèrent et quittèrent le poste.

Castle passa la porte du loft, totalement épuisé par la journée passée. Il se sentait coupable de ne rien trouver sur le tueur en série. Rick posa sa veste et se traina jusqu'au salon, quand il sentit des bras l'enlacer.  
-Tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-il.  
-C'était le but ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda Alexis.  
-Euh... Bien...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-On a appris que le tueur empoisonne ses victimes au curare avant de les tuer.  
-Au curare ?  
-Une plante d'Amazonie. Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Comment c'est passée ta journée ?  
-Bien.  
Elle avait baissé le ton, et les yeux.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Castle, inquiet.  
-C'est avec Ashley. On s'est disputé.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Une histoire stupide... Soupira-t-elle  
-Allez, viens me raconter.  
Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et Alexis reprit:  
-Eh bien, aujourd'hui, je devais manger avec Ashley, et apparemment il avait oublié.  
-Ah bon ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.  
-Non. Tu sais, j'étais là à l'attendre à notre table au réfectoire. Quand je l'ai vu, à une autre table en train de parler, de rigoler, de s'amuser sans moi avec cette blonde !  
-Tu sais qui c'est ?  
-Je me suis un peu renseignée. Eh bien, c'est la fille du directeur !  
-D'accord. Donc, tu es allée voir Ashley ?  
-Je lui ai demandé des explications. Il m'a répondu que c'était juste pour un cours de chimie. Et qu'il était désolé d'avoir oublié notre déjeuner.  
-Et ?  
-Et je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'un sale menteur !  
-Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas pour un cours de chimie ? Parce qu'on dirait que vous étiez tout à fait heureux, tous les deux.  
-Il m'a assuré que ce n'était qu'une amie qui avait besoin d'aide. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me ment…Je ne sais pas quoi faire Papa…

Castle la prit dans ses bras.

-Il faut d'abord que tu te calmes d'accord ? Et puis tu iras le voir pour lui parler, lui demandé des explications. Plus tu seras énervée, plus tu seras fermée à la discussion et tu pourrais faire quelques chose que tu regretteras. D'accord ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas fan du fait que tu aies un petit ami, mais…tu sais que tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Donc ne pense pas à ce que lui veut, mais à ce qui te rendrait heureuse toi.

-Merci Papa, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Il lui embrassa le front.

-Très bien. Il est tard, ma chérie. Tu devrais aller dormir.

Alexis se leva, souhaita bonne nuit à son paternel et monta dans sa chambre. Quand elle fut partie, Castle soupira, et lui aussi, alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Castle arriva au poste aux environs de 8h30, deux cafés à la main. Il vit sa muse assise à son bureau, en pleine discussion téléphonique. Il s'approcha silencieusement et s'assit sur sa chaise au moment où le lieutenant raccrocha. Il lui tendit son café.

-Merci, lui dit-elle.

-Alors, quoi de neuf?

-Je viens de parler aux familles de James et de Kelly Carlson. Ils n'ont aucune idée de qui peut être derrière tout ça. D'après eux, ils ne comprennent pas comment cela a pu arriver. James et Kelly étaient aimés et appréciés de tout le monde.

-Et vous avez trouvé un lien entre toutes les victimes?

-A part le fait qu'ils étaient tous des jeunes mariés qui passaient leur lune de miel dans un hôtel chic de New York? Non, aucun…

-Nous revoilà, lança Esposito.

-Vous avez les vidéos de surveillance de l'entrepôt?

-Ouep. On va s'y mettre.

-Bien.

-Lieutenant Beckett? Venez voir, appela Jordan.

Ils entrèrent dans le centre d'opérations que l'agent Avery et ses hommes avaient eu fini de mettre en place, tard dans la nuit.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé? Demanda Beckett.

-Un possible lien entre tous les meurtres, regardez, répondit Jordan.

Ils s'approchèrent du grand écran où se trouvaient une multitude d'informations.

-Avery? Appela Jordan.

-Alors, il y a un mois, le « New York Palace » organisait un gala de charité pour récolter de fonds pour une organisation qui combat la famine dans les pays d'Afrique. Le lendemain, on retrouve Tom et Sarah Johnson, morts dans leur chambre du même hôtel. La semaine suivante, l' « Empire Hotel » organisait un autre gala mais cette fois-ci, le thème était « le travail des enfants dans les pays du Tiers Monde ». Le lendemain, Jim et Betty Gordon étaient retrouvés morts. Pour Ruth et Emily Malcolm, il s'agissait des dons de sang; pour Robert et Jane Green, la scolarité dans les pays pauvres et enfin pour James et Kelly Carlson, la lutte contre le SIDA.

-Vous pensez que c'est lors de ses galas de charité que notre tueur les a repérés? Demanda Castle.

-On dirait bien, répondit Jordan. On fait une recherche en ce moment pour savoir si nos victimes y ont participé, voire versé une somme d'argent. On a déjà trouvé une réponse positive pour les deux premiers couples. Le couple Johnson a versé une somme de 30 000$ tandis que les Gordon ont donné 50 000$.

-Agent Shaw, on vient de recevoir la confirmation que les Malcolm ont donné un chèque de 20 000$ lors du gala, annonça un agent.

-Bien, merci agent Sommers, remercia Jordan. Cela nous en fait trois…

- J'en reviens pas, comment n'a-t-on pas pu faire le lien plus tôt ? s'exclama Castle

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de pubs pour ces événements. Il faut recevoir une invitation généralement soit par mail, soit par la poste. Et nous venons seulement de recevoir les extraits bancaires des victimes. Cela a pris du temps, la banque ayant eu un gros problème informatique.

-Castle et moi allons chercher si un hôtel prévoit d'organiser lui aussi un évènement du genre, dit Beckett.

-D'accord.

Castle et Beckett se rendirent au bureau de cette dernière. Au bout de 2 heures de recherches, Castle s'écria…

-J'ai trouvé! Le Jumeirah Essex House organise une soirée prévoyant de récolter des fonds pour un orphelinat détruit par le tremblement de terre en Haïti l'année dernière. Il aura lieu … dans 2 jours.

Ils allèrent annoncer leur trouvaille aux agents du FBI. Ryan et Esposito les rejoignirent peu après, pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé une image du voleur de curare.

-Il a fait attention de ne pas montrer son visage aux caméras mais il n'a pas pensé que les murs de l'hôtel sont remplis de miroir ! Donc on a pu avoir une image claire de son visage, expliqua Ryan, ravi de sa découverte.

-Ok, lançons la recherche faciale, peut-être que nous trouverons quelques chose. Il a peut-être déjà été arrêté, dit Jordan. Il est déjà midi, je propose que nous fassions une pause pour manger et nous reprendrons nos recherches après avoir repris des forces.

Tous acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

-Beckett, cela vous dirait un burger de chez Remy's ?

-Avec plaisir Castle !

Elle se retourna.

-Ryan ! Espo ! Remy's ça vous dit ?

-Non merci Boss, répondit Espo, on vient de commander nos pizzas !

-Ok, appelez-moi s'il y a du nouveau !

-Mmmh ! Ces burgers sont toujours aussi bons, s'extasia Beckett.

Castle lui sourit face à la réaction de sa partenaire, et remarqua qu'elle avait un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres.

-Castle…Castle !... RICK !

-Euh, pardon Beckett…qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? se reprit-il, rougissant légèrement.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, désolé, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, dit-il en indiquant le coin de ses lèvres à la jeune femme, essayant de lui faire comprendre par ce geste qu'elle devrait s'essuyer la bouche.

-Ok…, dit-elle, confuse. Je vous demandais comment va Alexis ?

-Elle va bien...enfin à part le fait qu'elle et Ashley semblent rencontrer certains problèmes…

-Des problèmes ?

Castle faillit sourire en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Beckett. Il savait qu'elle tenait à sa fille mais le voir dans son regard lui réchauffait le cœur. Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

-Il a oublié ? Castle, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

-Comment peut-on oublié un rendez-vous avec la personne qu'on aime ? J'ai l'impression d'être un mauvais père parfois…

Cela surprit Beckett.

-De quoi parlez-vous, Castle ? Vous êtes le meilleur père que j'ai jamais rencontré ! A part le mien bien entendu.

-C'est juste que…Je ne suis pas doué quand il s'agit de sentiments. Toutes les relations que j'ai eu n'ont pas marché et puis…Donner des conseils à un adolescente alors que je n'en ai jamais été une…Tout ce que je veux c'est voir ma fille heureuse. Et j'ai l'impression que cet Ashley va lui faire du mal, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour empêcher ça…

-…c'est assez dur, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour la rassurer…

Kate prit la main de Castle dans les siennes pour le rassurer. Ce geste surprit l'écrivain mais également sa partenaire qui avait agi par impulsion en voyant la tristesse dans son regard.

-Castle, ça va aller je vous le promets. Vous allez trouver les mots. Vous savez, je suis une adulte et pourtant il m'arrive encore d'avoir besoin de mon père parfois.

Il sourit et s'apprêta à lui répondre quand le téléphone de Kate sonna.

-Beckett…D'accord, on arrive.

Elle raccrocha.

-C'était Shaw, ils ont identifié notre tueur…

**A/N : J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous a plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :D Promis, je vais poster la suite rapidement (demain ou après-demain) pour me rattraper de mon retard ^^**

**A bientôt :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :**** Hello everybody !**

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3 ^^**

**Encore merci à ceux et celles qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre ou ajouté dans leur favoris cette histoire ! **

**Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !**

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers de « Castle » ne m'appartient pas mais à A.W. Marlowe, D. Amann et ABC.**

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

De retour au 12th, Beckett et Castle entrèrent dans la salle de confèrence où se trouvaient leurs collègues et les agents du FBI.

-Alors ? demanda Beckett.

-Gerald Hoyles, 48 ans, aucune arrestation, aucune contravention, rien, dit Avery.

-Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ? s'interrogea Beckett

-Grâce à son permis de conduire.

-Ce type est totalement clean! Pourquoi tout d'un coup, il se met à tuer des couples dans des hôtels chics? Demanda Castle, surpris.

-Castle! On n'est pas encore sur que ce soit lui notre tueur. On sait juste qu'il a volé le curare, dit Beckett.

-Mais alors dites-moi, lieutenant, pourquoi volerait-il du curare?

-Castle ! Vous êtes vraiment exaspérant ! Sinon, que sait-on d'autre sur lui?

Castle eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsque Beckett changea de sujet de conversation, à court d'arguments le contredisant.

-Euh…Il était marié avec Marie Hoyles, elle est décédée il y a un peu plus d'un mois, lors d'un accident de voiture. Depuis, plus personne n'a entendu parler de lui. Il a démissionné, quitté son appartement dans le centre-ville et n'a plus donné signe de vie.

-Bref, on a aucune idée d'où il peut se trouver, lâcha Ryan.

-Intéressant…dit Avery.

-Quoi? Demanda Jordan.

-Et bien, peu de temps avant de disparaître, il a vidé son compte en banque, ce qui représente plus de 500.000$.

-Wow! Et il travaillait dans quel domaine? demanda Castle.

-Il était…directeur d'un hôtel de luxe à Manhattan, répondit Avery.

-Quelle coïncidence!

-Castle!

-Bien, je vais me rendre avec mes hommes à son ancien job, déclara Jordan.

-Ryan, Esposito, allez interroger ses amis et membres de la famille. Castle et moi, on va se rendre à sa dernière adresse connue et interroger ses anciens voisins. On ne sait jamais.

Castle et Beckett arrivèrent à l'ancien appartement de Hoyles. Heureusement pour eux, il n'avait jamais été reloué depuis son départ. Tout avait été laissé tel quel. Le gardien les laissa entrer, puis retourna à son poste, à l'entrée. Ils commencèrent à chercher un indice pouvant leur permettre de trouver cette ordure. Au bout d'un moment, Beckett demanda :

-Castle, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Rien pour le moment…Attendez !

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien…Juste une photo de lui et de sa femme en vacances. Il a probablement dû l'oublier.

Il montra le cadre plein de poussières à Beckett. La photo représentait un couple heureux et très complice.

-On n'apprendra rien de plus de cet appartement, déclara Beckett. Allons interroger les voisins. On peut peut-être avoir de la chance.

Mais ils ne furent guère chanceux. Ils n'apprirent rien de nouveau à propos de Hoyles, et ils rentrèrent au poste.

-Alors, les gars, qu'avez-vous trouvés? Demanda Beckett.

-Rien du tout. Personne n'a su nous dire où il était passé. Ils nous ont tous dit la même chose: « Il est probablement parti en vacances pour se remettre de la mort de sa femme », déclara l'Irlandais. Et vous, du nouveau?

-Rien non plus, soupira-t-elle. Et Shaw?

-Devinez…dit le latino.

-C'est pas possible! Comment ce type a-t-il pu disparaître comme ça? S'énerva Kate. Si ça continue, on ne le coincera jamais!

-Ben…en fait, avec Ryan on a eu une idée…

-Quel genre d'idée?

-Du genre qui va pas vous plaire…répondit Ryan.

-Ryan ! Crache le morceau, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

-Et bien, en fait, Espo et moi-même pensions à une mission sous couverture…

-Une mission sous couverture ? demanda Castle, excité à cette idée.

-Oui, intervint Esposito, Beckett et toi vous pouvez vous faire passez pour un jeune couple marié et…

-Ca, il n'en est pas question ! S'écria Kate.  
Montgomery, qui était présent dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes, dit :  
- Beckett ! Dans mon bureau.  
Elle se leva en soupirant et y alla.  
- Monsieur ?  
- Ils ont raison. C'est une bonne idée de monter cette mission avec Castle pour attraper ce salop !  
- Mais, monsieur ! Castle n'est qu'un écrivain, il n'a pas été formé pour ce genre de mission !  
- Beckett ! Il faut saisir chaque chance que l'on nous donne pour coincer ce tueur en série ! Il terrorise la population ! C'est notre devoir de l'arrêter.  
- Bien monsieur. Dit-elle à contrecœur.  
Kate sortit du bureau, alla vers Kevin et Javier et dit :  
-Puisque vous voulez jouer aux plus malins avec nous, il ne vous reste plus qu'à préparer la mission.

Pour toute réponse, ils lui tendirent un dossier, qu'elle ouvrit. 

-Vous avez déjà tout planifié…  
-Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Taquina Esposito. 

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se rassit sur sa chaise. Castle, curieux, alla se placer juste derrière elle pour lire le plan de la mission. 

Castle gara sa Ferrai devant l' « Essex House ». Il en descendit en même temps que Beckett, prit leurs sacs dans le coffre et s'approcha d'elle. Ils entrèrent dans un magnifique hall chaleureux. Le sol étant en carrelages blancs, les murs couverts de bois foncé. Ils arrivèrent près de la réception, dans la « salle d'attente » de sol en carrelages rouges, cette fois. La réceptionniste, une jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années, les accueillit.

-Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider?  
-Bonjour, je suis Tyler Gage, et voici ma femme, Nora. Nous avons réservé une suite pour la semaine, répondit Castle avec un ton charmeur, ce qui exaspéra Beckett.  
-Je vais voir cela tout de suite. Un instant.

Elle tapa sur son ordinateur puis releva la tête vers le jeune couple. 

-En effet, nous avons bien une réservation à votre nom. Pouvez-vous me montrer une pièce d'identité, s'il vous plait?  
-Et bien…euh…c'est-à-dire…bafouilla Castle.  
-Oh! Désolée! C'est moi qui les aie! Tenez, dit Beckett en tendant deux cartes d'identité à la jeune femme. 

Celle-ci les lui rendit avec un sourire après les avoir vérifiées. 

-Votre chambre est la numéro 313, dit-elle en tendant une clé. Bon séjour parmi nous.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Castle posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Beckett. 

-Castle! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Souffla Beckett, surprise et prête à lui tordre le bras.  
-On doit jouer un couple marié non? Rétorqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre…dit Beckett entre ses dents. 

Ils attendirent l'ascenseur. Malheureusement pour Beckett, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle ne put donc parler librement à Castle, ni lui faire ravaler ce sourire qu'il arborait depuis leur arrivée.  
Enfin au 3e étage, Castle n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main du bas du dos de Kate. Elle se surprit à aimer ça.  
« Reprends-toi Kate! Bon sang! »  
Devant la chambre 313, l'écrivain enleva sa main pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte, ce qui soulagea sa muse qui ne savait pas si elle tiendrait encore longtemps son envie d'embrasser son partenaire.  
« Mais arrête de penser à ça, ce n'est pas vrai! ».

-Waouh! Ne put s'empêcher de dire la jeune femme.

La chambre était magnifique et avait une superbe vue sur Central Park, qui se situait de l'autre côté de la rue. Les murs de la chambre étaient beiges, le sol était recouvert de moquette d'un beige un peu plus clair. Contre la fenêtre, se trouvaient un canapé et un fauteuil de couleur crème, devant lesquels se trouvait une table basse ronde en verre un peu foncé. À gauche de la porte, se trouvaient une petite commode en bois clair, avec posé dessus, un bouquet de fleurs et quelques petites décorations. Accroché au mur, au-dessus de cette commode, se trouvait un miroir avec un cadre rouge. A la droite de ce meuble, se trouvait une ouverture. Ils s'y dirigèrent et arrivèrent dans la chambre proprement dite. Un lit « King Size » trônait au milieu de la pièce entre 2 tables de nuit, sur lesquels se trouvaient deux magnifiques lampes de chevet, et même un téléphone. A la gauche du lit, se trouvait un canapé de couleur bordeaux.

Castle posa leurs sacs à côté de celui-ci et s'assit sur le lit double. Il s'y allongea, comme pour le tester.

-Il n'est pas très confortable, pour le prix de la chambre, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Vous voulez l'essayer ?

Beckett lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait. 

-Vu qu'on est sous-couverture, on ne peut pas demander aux femmes de ménage pour avoir un autre lit... Vous voulez faire comment ? demanda Castle  
-Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre le canapé.  
-Hé ! Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le prendre ?  
-Je croyais que le lit n'était pas assez confortable pour vous !  
-C'est à vous d'en juger...

Elle lui lança un regard noir et allait lui répondre, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'en empêcha. Elle décrocha :

-Beckett ?  
-Nora Gage, vous voulez dire ? Répliqua Ryan, à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Pardon ?  
-Vous êtes sous couverture, n'oubliez pas !  
-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? Dit-elle dans un soupir.  
-Oh ! On dirait que l'on vous dérange ! Vous ne vouliez peut-être pas être dérangés… Vous et Castle.  
Silence.  
-Bref, Esposito et moi sommes placés au bar et l'équipe de l'agent Shaw est en place. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se montre.  
-Très bien.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour jouer au couple idéal ? Continua-t-il sur un ton moqueur.  
-Je vous rappelle si on trouve quelque chose de suspect. Se contenta-t-elle de dire, avant de raccrocher. Tout le monde est en place, continua-t-elle, en informant Rick.  
-D'accord. Alors, il reste plus qu'à nous de jouer ! 

Elle ne fit qu'arquer un sourcil, et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Ces derniers temps, elle se surprenait à penser plus souvent que d'habitude à son partenaire. Elle se rafraîchit le visage, en sachant cette pensée de son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cela, en tout cas pas maintenant, alors qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté.  
Castle regardait par la fenêtre quand Kate sortit de la salle de bains. 

-Eh ! Regardez ça ! S'écria Castle.  
-Je suis là, pas besoin de crier vous savez… Dit-elle en s'approchant de la baie vitrée. Une piscine ?  
-Oui, on a une piscine ! Dit Rick, excité comme une puce.  
-On dirait un gamin à Disneyworld, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Faites pas votre rabat-joie et profitez un peu du luxe pendant que vous le pouvez !

Elle le regarda un moment et décida d'aller prendre quelques dossiers sur l'affaire, dans sa valise. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demanda Castle.  
-Mon job, Castle.  
Kate était assise sur le lit, alors Castle la rejoignit pour pouvoir lire avec elle. Un peu gênée par cette proximité, elle rougit légèrement. Heureusement pour elle, Rick ne le vit pas se contentant de lire le contenu du dossier.  
Après une bonne heure d'étude, Beckett finit par dire en soupirant : 

-J'arrête pas de me demander… Comment on va faire pour nous faire remarquer par lui ?  
-Il suffit d'être nous… 

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. 

-De jeunes mariés sous-couvertures. Rectifia-t-il. 

Ryan et Esposito était accoudé au bar, essayant de repérer leur suspect. 

- Tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre eux, dans la chambre ? Demanda Ryan.  
- C'est Beckett. Tu la connais...  
- Ouais...  
- Mais, en même temps, c'est Castle... 

Kevin commença à sourire en imaginant l'air blasé de sa chef quand Castle lui aura fait quelques sous-entendus...  
Le portable d'Esposito sonna et il décrocha : 

- Alors, comment est la chambre ?  
- Très drôle !... Toujours rien à signaler ?  
- Non, toujours aucun signe de Hoyles. Il est probable qu'il ne se montre pas avant le gala mais on reste sur nos gardes.

- C'est possible…

- Aufait, on se demandait avec Ryen… Qui est-ce qui va dormir dans le lit ?  
- Tu ne vas plus retrouver le tien, si tu continues !  
- Très bien, on vous appelle s'il y a du nouveau... 

Il raccrocha et Ryan lui demanda : 

- Alors ?  
- Elle m'a menacé ! 

Son coéquipier éclata de rire en voyant Esposito mimer son meurtre. Ils avertirent l'équipe de Jordan, et repartirent au commissariat. 

**A/N :**** J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous a plu ! En revanche, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, je passe mon permis demain, et c'est bientôt mon anniversaire alors je ne sais pas quand j'aurai du temps ^^**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas la suite, malheureusement ^^

Ma bêta est en vacances et elle mérite d'en profiter, donc la suite quand elle rentrera :P

Sinon, je tenais à poster cette note suite à une review d'**Emily (Guest)**

J'ai une question a posé à cette personne : tu m'accuses de plagiat, mais j'aimerais savoir de quelle histoire tu parles ? Mission Sous Haute Tension a été écrit en 2011 par mon amie **Oristana** (sur castle frenchboard)/**Ghostgard** (sur hypnoweb) et est le fruit d'une idée commune. Nous n'avons plagié aucune histoire, et si tu penses que nous avons copié sur une de tes histoires ou une que tu as lues, je m'en excuse mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je n'ai jamais fini d'écrire la suite de cette fic, et en voulant la réécrire, je me suis dit que si je voulais poster la suite de cette histoire ici, il fallait d'abord, logiquement, que je poste la première partie ici également. J'ai donc fait quelques modifications, et l'ai fait corriger par quelqu'un pour être sûre que cette nouvelle version plaise et que tout était cohérent (et pour l'orthographe, bien sûr).

Si tu en me crois pas, voici le lien de la fic sur Hypnoweb, et donc tu peux voir la date de publication, mais aussi que j'ai posté un chapitre sur 2 : castle .hypnoweb episodes - virtuels. 182.305 /view =33 (supprimez les espaces).

Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire d'autres pour te prouver que je n'ai pas copié une autre fic.

Sur ce, salut !

Pour les autres, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! ^^


End file.
